


Культурность

by LRaien



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Однажды Барнаби решает заняться культурным образованием своего напарника, но тому есть, чем удивить.
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr. & Kaburagi T. Kotetsu





	Культурность

Барнаби одарил своего напарника выразительным взглядом сквозь стёкла очков.  
— Напомни мне, чтобы я занялся твоим образованием.  
— Чего? — изумленно протянул Тигр. — Банни, я уже отучился, давным-давно!  
— Но культурным человеком ты так и не стал. — Барнаби говорил спокойно, хладнокровно наблюдая за тем, как Котетсу ковыряет вилкой десерт.  
— Это я-то некультурный? — вскинулся Тигр. — С чего ты взял? Я даже в музей ходил недавно! С Каэде... Когда ей было пять... Мама заставила.  
— Вот видишь? — убежденно кивнул своим собственным словам Брукс-младший. — И кстати, ложка для десерта лежит рядом, вилками желе едят только неотесанные разгильдяи вроде тебя.  
— Эх... — Столовые приборы ненадолго попали в список личных врагов Кобураги Котетсу. — И что ты будешь делать? Будешь читать мне лекции или водить по музеям?  
— Нет. — В этот момент можно было поклясться, что очки Банни сверкнули. — Мне как раз подарили в качестве презента два билета в Оперу. Моцарт. Классика. Для тебя — в самый раз.  
— Чего-о?!

Казалось, что скрежет зубов Котетсу не услышит только глухой. Барнаби вежливо улыбался, пожимал руки и давал автографы, а Дикий Тигр стоял в сторонке и нервно смотрел на часы.  
— Банни, у нас десять минут, а мы еще даже до гардероба не дошли.  
— Ничего, добежим. Ты герой или что?  
— Или что. Я уже хочу домой. Антракт-то хоть будет? Буфет тут есть?  
— Кто о чем, а ты о еде... — вздохнул Барнаби. — Если переживешь весь первый акт молча, то я угощаю.  
— Только попробуй сказать, что пошутил!

Весь первый акт Тигр действительно молчал. Зато в антракте он, жадно поедая купленный спутником салат, начал неожиданно критиковать.  
— А на немецком лучше звучало. И у той тетки не сопрано, а меццо-сопрано. Кто вообще подбирал исполнителей? Банни, ты ж вроде ценитель, как ты мог на такую халтуру купиться?  
— А? — только и смог выдавить из себя изумленный Барнаби, не донеся ложку до рта.  
— А то, как это недоразумение на ножках пыталось исполнить коронную Арию Царицы Ночи? «Der Holle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen» которая. Да у нее дыхания не хватает так, что она только и делает, что его переводит! Хотя Моцарт тот ещеё любитель написать такое, что потом весь оперный состав головой об кулисы бьется. Одна его манера давать имена, убивающие всю интригу романтических линий... Тамино и Памина, Папагено и Папагена — разве не очевидно? Нет, не отрицаю, шутить Вольфганг Амадей Моцарт умел, но все-таки мудрил он с сюжетами, ох мудрил... Масонские штучки мне вообще непонятны. Либретто, конечно, я читал, но с композиционной точки зрения...  
Барнабри Брукс-младший слушал, выронив ложку и забыв о том, зачем вообще пришел.  
— И вообще, если ты хотел послушать именно Моцарта, то можно было и на «Свадьбу Фигаро» сходить. Повеселее будет. Конечно, писалось по чужой пьесе, да и перед этом я бы глянул еще раз «Севильского цирюльника», но можно и на него перед этим сходить, я бы с удовольствием пересмотрел... Эй, Банни, ты чего застыл? Живот скрутило? Я же говорил, что укропчик тут какой-то вялый, небось овощи протухли уже...  
— Ты разбираешься в опере?! — наконец-то сумел высказаться тот. — Да как же так?  
— А ты меня совсем за деревенщину считаешь? — возмутился Тигр.  
— Ты разговариваешь с набитым ртом! — дернулся Барнаби. — И при этом рассуждаешь, словно эксперт! Тебе не кажется, что что-то здесь не так?  
— Да это просто моя мама... — вздохнул Котетсу. — Она один-в-один ты — всё детство слушал и слушал. Волей-неволей, а научишься в этом разбираться.  
Оправившись от удивления, Барнаби прыснул, пытаясь спрятать смех. Рассуждения об оперном искусстве — это последнее, что он ожидал услышать от Дикого Тигра.  
— О, второй акт пошел. — Котетсу поднял голову, услышав звонок, возвещавший начало продолжения. — Может, ну его? Все равно билеты бесплатные были. Можно сделать вид, что у тебя появилось срочное дело, а?  
— Да, у меня появилось срочное дело, — кивнул Барнаби. — Мне надо немедленно поднять свою самооценку обратно.  
— Предлагаю завтра сходить на какую-нибудь комедию в кино, — фыркнул Тигр. — Развеяться. Или боевичок, знаешь, всякие бум-бум, бды-ды-дыщь, ты-ды-ы-ы-ым!  
Его оборвал звук взрыва с улицы и писк браслетов-передатчиков.  
— Хотел бум-бум — получи и распишись... — проворчал Котетсу, вскакивая со стула. — Зато повод свалить пораньше просто идеальный...  
— Пошли уже, — Барнаби накинул куртку. — А то опять ни одного очка.  
— Мы людей спасаем, а не за рейтинг боремся!  
— Ну, одно другому никогда не мешало.  
— Эй, если есть время болтать, лучше беги быстрее!  
— На себя посмотри...


End file.
